Sailor Suited Gundam
by Aika
Summary: Gender-bending hijinks ensue when Duo presses a button! A G-wing/Sailormoon crossover. Basic knowledge of Sailormoon is helpful, but not nessasary. Work in progress. Comments &critisim welcome ^_~
1. Default Chapter

All copyrights belong to whoever owns them. I own nada ^^;;  
**********************************************************************  
  
  
  
Sailor-Suited Gundam  
  
Prologue  
  
  
AC. 197  
  
Today is a very excellent day, thought Duo as he   
stuffed his face with more of Quatre's snacks. It was a reunion of   
sorts. Quatre had invited everyone, including Dorothy. Duo didn't   
understand why he had invited Dorothy; didn't she try to kill them?   
But nevertheless, it was a good picnic.  
  
"Duo..." groaned Hilde; "you've eaten enough to feed an entire colony   
for a year. Leave some for everyone else!"  
  
"Yes, Hilde..." said an unhappy Duo, but his expression soon changed to  
a sly grin as he spied the doctors' new invention on the table. The big  
red button on it just begged to be pushed. So, like the naughty boy he  
is, Duo happily pushed the button. Unfortunately for them, it was a   
reality-warping machine.  
  
Then the sky went black and a large whirling funnel appeared.   
"Uh-oh..." said Duo realizing he had royally screwed up. To allay   
suspicions, he shouted, "It wasn't me!!!"  
  
"Omae o korosu, Duo!!" Shouted Heero. It was the last thing they heard   
before the funnel sucked them into oblivion.   
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 1

Sailor Suited Gundam  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Relena woke up in an unfamiliar room. All pink and decorated   
with rabbits, it reminded her of her childhood room at the Darlain's.  
Sleepily, she knocked the second occupant of the bed, a cat, sprawling  
onto the floor.  
  
"Mrrrrrrooow! What was that for!?!?" hissed Noin the cat.  
  
"Noin? Why are you a cat?" demanded Relena.  
  
"Relena-sama? Why is your hair in odangos?" questioned Noin.  
  
Suddenly, a young girl popped into the room. Her red hair was done up  
in cone-shaped odangos.  
  
"Miss Relena, is that you?"  
  
It was Mari Meiya.  
  
"Yes, it's me," said Relena, "and apparently Noin is my cat."  
  
Mari Meiya giggled.  
  
"Ha ha, funny funny," said Noin, not at all happy to be a cat.  
"We better explore the neighborhood and find out where we are."  
  
"Right!" said Relena and Mari Maya as they exited the house onto the   
sidewalk.  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
'AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"  
  
Quatre was awakened by a scream. Groggily, he didn't sense anything   
wrong and laid his head back on Trowa's chest. He then realized   
something was very wrong. Trowa was definitely NOT supposed to have   
breasts. When he looked into the mirror, he was in for another shock.   
Instead of his normal reflection, a very attractive young woman looked  
back at him, her waist length blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail.  
  
He, erm... she walked out to find the source of the screaming. It was a shorter, kawaii-er she-Duo wearing a black turtleneck, leggings, and a pleated skirt.  
  
"Duo??" questioned Quatre as she walked into the room.  
  
Duo turned towards the sound of the voice and looked her up and down.  
  
"Quatre??"  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"This isn't good"  
  
"I know."   
  
Just then, a very grumpy-looking Lady Une walked in. Nothing really   
changed about her except... her hair. It was dark green. A warning bell  
began to toll in the back of Quatre's mind. Something was disturbingly   
familiar about this, but she couldn't place it. Then Lady Une   
brandished a long key-like rod and began shouting.  
  
"What the hell happened here??(her hair was up, Princess Leiya style   
and she was wearing glasses)  
  
Suddenly it dawned on Quatre. It was a show his sisters used to watch   
called 'Bishojo Senshi Sailormoon'. They looked like the supporting   
Outer Senshi.   
  
"Uh... guys?" she started looking from Lady Une to Duo, "I hate to   
alarm you, but I think we're SAILOR SUITED SOLDIERS!!!!"  
  
Duo's jaw hit the floor.  
  
"NANI?!?!"   
  
To be con't ^_~  



End file.
